Weiss the Gam3r Tri
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: after taking a nice long break Weiss is back with her friends for some fun gaming time, however is there enough time for fun and games whne you're at school, who knows! Now playing Ghostbusters
1. The Incredible Hulk

Weiss had just returned after a lengthy mission with a mix and match team of huntresses from those available at Beacon with Professor Oobleck, who after recent events got her admiration him a bit higher, but as just high as the Mountain Glen mission last year, the main team was her, a first year Coco and Pyrrha they were tracking down Nocturnes; a bat like Grimm, it also had been a couple of months since Briar's introduction to the group. Ruby and Yang were still piecing together their renewed memories from when Briar lifted a mental block. And the excitement of the Halo Arena got to her as well, coming in second place for the region. Behind Blake somehow.

"Hey Weiss you got a minute?" Blake asked

"No" Weiss groaned going for her 360 and turning in on "I just got back from a long mission and I need to have a gaming session" Weiss said "Can you hand me the folder please"

"Sure" Blake said happily handing her the game folder

"I feel like playing a comic book game" Weiss said Let's see Batman Arkham, maybe later, The Darkness 2- nope, Deadpool weird dream, Rise of the Silver Surfer maybe, Green Lantern no! Hellboy not in the mood, Hulk...Why not" Weiss shrugged putting it in

"The Incredible Hulk, really?" Blake asked

"Why not, plus it has the Hulkbuster"

"Wait the Hulkbuster the Ironman suit that he uses when the Hulk goes rogue?" Blake asked

"Yep" Weiss confirmed popping the P

"But not the one in Age of Ultron?"  
>"Sadly No" Weiss sighed "That movie looks good"<p>

"Oh yeah" Blake nodded undoing her bow and vest and kicking back as Weiss slipped on her glasses.

"Here we go"

"okay so let me just adjust the settings and pick the Hulkbuster skin"

"You can only get that if you have Ironman save data on your console right?" Blake inquired

"Yeah, it's a stupid gimmick" Weiss said as the loaded the story mode and started jumping around the city before Weiss stopped and looked at the screen

"Is that Sonicx the Hedgehog?" Weiss asked

"Yeah it is, though I am surprised to see him there though" Blake said.  
>"Lets see what's the next mission" Weiss said checking the map. Only for Blake top take the controller exit out of the map and throw a car at the Sonci picture<p>

"BLAKE! Now I'm going to have enemies on my ass"

"I really don't like Sonic that much, especially in a Hulk Game, Iron Man didn't have to put up with that shit" Blake smirked as Weiss took the controller back and ran away, jumping up a building out of harm's way when the robots attacked.

"Flying robots great" Weiss said as she fought them off, her last move demolishing the building

"And I thought I did some damage" Blake chuckled as the building was gone and a token appeared.

"Blake Shut up" Weiss sighed going off.

Soon the pair found another destroyable building

"Shall we?" Weiss asked knowing the answer

"Do lets" Blake smirked having a go and destroying "And to grab the token

"What started off as a run around the city has become a smash a-thon. One building okay?" Weiss sadi

"Sure sure"  
>"I mean it Blake" Weiss said<p>

"Okay" Blake said picking a building and running over there after grabbing a giant fake donut

"Why the donut?"

"For fun" Blake laughed as she threw it into the buildings supports to knock it down

"Sanctum Sanctorum?" Weiss asked

"Dr Strange" Blake said before picking Stark Tower and handing it top Weiss

"Here we go" Weiss sighed smiling before running off to smash the home of Iron Man

"We should play Thor next"  
>"What is it with you and Thor?"<p>

"Just watch the movies" Blake said

"Oh" Weiss said getting "He is pretty cute"


	2. Wolfenstein the New Order

"Now Yang are you sure you want Ruby watching this game?" Weiss asked as she got ready for her next session

"Let me see, NO but according to some of teh trailers it may be suitable for her to watch supervised, which is why I'm here while you're playing it

"I just installed this so I have no idea what its going to be like" Weiss said

"Ok good to know" Yang said kicking back with a mango beverage

"Mango I thought you enjoyed lemon over it"

"No I love mango over both lemon and Peach which is what I said I prefer Lemon to" Yang corrected

"oh alright" Weiss said adjusting her glasses.

"Here we go" Yang sighed as Weiss pressed start on Wolfenstein the New Order

"How many discs are there to this game?" Yang asked picking up the thicker cover

"Four discs" Weiss said as the game started up "Gotta to say nice graphics"

"Agreed, but I feel sorry for him already" Yang said as the gameplay started and Weiss did what was needed, which was to fix something and dump cargo

"Why?" Weiss asked getting in the turret in game

"His dream" Yang shrugged.

"What the heck are those things?" Yang asked seeing teh axis fighters as Weiss fired at them, missing them until she used the zoom

"No idea; but they are a pain in the ass" Weiss said taking a couple down while losing armour "But they are annoying" she growled

"I know they look it, by the way incoming" Yang said as the turret was destroyed and Weiss' character was forced back into the cockpit

"Now what?" Weiss asked

"I have no idea" Yang said as the watched the next section with a plane crashing into the cockpit and a plane to plane leap before the first plane exploded

"That was a thing"  
>"Remind me not to fly with them" Yang murmured as Weiss continued on.<p>

The plane crashed on a beach and the cutscen played showing a metal monster eating and crushing people

"Yeha, nope not showing thisd to Ruby people are still dying and now they have something like an iron grimm. Have fun I'm out" Yang said getting up

"Chicken already?" Weiss smirked swimming away  
>"I mean I'm out of drink, I'm getting another one man is it hot today" Yang said raidng teh dorm fridge<p>

"Okay got to teh turret now what?" Weiss asked

"Oaky so I destroyed trhe mechanical beast snuck through the trenchs and destroyed the turret now what?" Weiss asked as she ran and gunned picking up two assault rifles

"Duel wielding man haven't seen that in ages" Yang said

"Hey guys" Ruby said

"Hi Rubes" Yang said quickly shutting teh TV off and forcing Weiss to p[ause the game

"Guess whatr Jaune let me watch him play GTA V" Ruby chirped as Yang's eye turned red

"HE DID WHAT!" Yang shouted "JAUNE!"

"Did he really?" Weiss asked concerned as Ruby took her sister's spot and turned the TV

"Nope, hey Wolfenstein, cool game" Ruby said taking a sip of Yang's drink

"Where did you watch this online?"  
>"Nope, Coco let me watch her play it, but only the mech sections the human ones I played with Yatsuhashi and Fox on Mario Kart" Ruby said<p>

"Good" Weiss said "But you just missed the first mech part

"what really?"

"PLEASE YANG I'M INNOCENT; WE DON'T EVEN HAVE GTA V!" Jaune wailed

"Oh dear what have we done...oh well" Ruby said watching Weiss explore the walkways

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okauy funny story with this chapter, in Weiss the Gamer Level 2 I wrote in one chapter Weiss played Wolfenstein 2009 and had to stop because of a blackout, well after I wrote this chapter I went on to play Wolfenstein the new order a bit longer, only had to stop thanks to a blackout. Talk about life imitating art huh**


	3. 40K Space Marine

I am telling you, there is no way this video game is better than the tabletop counterpart" Coco said as she and Weiss argued over something

"The game is much easier to play and master" Weiss said as she put the game in

"Because it's a third person shooter with no tactics" Coco said

"Alright then prove it" Weiss challenge

"You first" Coco said

"Fine, it's been a while since I played it" Weiss said

"What game?" Yang asked reading a graphic novel

"Warhammer 40,000 Space Marine" the two fighters said

"Ouch tough crowd.

Weiss was on a train when she remembered her goals, so she moved up to where a plasma canon was waiting and so too was an Ork spacecraft

"Shouldn't be too hard right Weiss" Coco chuckled

"It's easy" Weiss said firing at it bring its shield down only for it to disappear and recharge its shields "Damnit"

"Yeah its easy" Coco said Weiss was bombarded by Orks who ended up killing her "My turn" Coco sang as she took the controller and tried to do what Weiss did taking up the plasma gun only to rip it off its stand and moved around attacking, charging once to disrupt it shields. Only to be destroyed by Orks.

"So close" Weiss said taking the controller back from Coco for her third turn while Coco lounged back on a beanbag she brought.

"Whatever" Coco grumbled as she watched as Weiss did more and more damage to it, and used the plasma gun to take down the enemy troops

"Go ice heiress" Coco muttered

"Thank you Hot Chocolate" Weiss said blasting more Orks

"Watch your shield Weiss" Yang said bored watching the pair play

"So what we're supposed to find this Inquisitor and ask where the device is?" Coco asked after watching the cutscene "Wasn't expecting that"

"No expects the Mistrali Inquisition!" Yang joked earning an icy glare from the pair "What?"

"Yang the Mistral Inquisition was basically a fancy term for a Faunus Purge!" Weiss said handing the controller to Coco "Something you should know about from our teammates" she continued while Coco got into a fight with some Orks. slashing at them with the chainsword

"This si bloody, didn't think an heiress played this kind of game" Coco teased

"I enjoy the sci fi of it, now shut up and get to the marker so we can swap" Weiss huffed

"Okay, here you go" Coco said after defeating the Ork. "Now Yang the inquisition was made up by the paranoid king of Mistral who thought"

"That the Faunus were capable of turning into the Grimm so if they had a suspicion that a person was a Faunus they would be killed, I knwo about it considering it was a major history project at Signal" Yang explained

"Not bad." Coco said watching as Weiss reached the next part of the mission.

"That's it all we had to do was drop that big object on those camp things and they destroyed them, huh that was easier than I thought" Coco said as she dashed off before Velvet and Blake walked into the room smiling

"What's up with you two" Weiss as she battle through the Orks using her sword.

"Nothing much, hey 40K Space Marine what level?" Velvet asked

"The Inquisitor" Coco said

"Ah that one" Blake said smirking

"What?" Weiss asked

"Oh nothing expect" Blake suddenly breathed in with Velvet

"NO ONE EXPECTS THE MISTRALI INQUISITIONS" the Faunus laughed

"They get to make jokes about it?" Yang asked

"Wait...you thought that? Oh man" Veklvet laughed

"What?" Weiss asked

"The Faunus inquisition is nothing but pure fiction" Blake giggled

"But Yang did a project on it at Signal" Coco said forgetting about the game

"Let me guess you had a Faunus professor for that class" Blake said

"Yeah"

"The biggest Joke a Faunus can play on humans" Velvet laughed

"Get them" The trio of fooled girls said rushing the Faunus to get them


	4. LOTR War in the North

"Some folk we never forget, some kind we never forgive haven't seen the end of it yet, we'll fight as long as we live" Weiss sang as she entered the dorm cleaning her glasses while humming the song until "Far away the misty mountains cold"

"Been watching the Hobbit have we?" Blake laughed "You always sing the songs after watching it" the Faunus continued on

"That is true, but they are so catchy how can you not?" Weiss asked flicking through her game folder "Too bad I don't have many Middle Earth games"

"Don't you have the War in the North?" Blake asked

"That I do. I haven't played it in a while though" Weiss shrugged slipping it into her console and grabbing her controller.

"Champion of Erebor huh? why am I not surprised" Blake said as Weiss chose the Dwarven character

"Shut up, I'm in a Dwarf mood, even though I usually pick the more graceful elves" Weiss said flicking her hair back as she removed her hairpin, "Burrow-Downs I can't remember this map; maybe I should check the game map" Weiss said opening up the game map and reading about the location she was in. She carefully moved forward checking the environment when armoured skeletons popped up out o nowhere

"ZOMBIES!" she shrieked and bolted for her bed

"Oh COME ON!" Blake groaned "You fight Monsters for a living and you're scared of walking skeletons with a bit of flesh still on them, not to mention you freaked out when you played AvP! So WHAT GIVES!" Blake shouted

"I hate Zombies, they plague my nightmares, I mean I've lost family members to the white fang and I've dreamt they've come back to reunite me with them in the afterlife, plus the Predator skinning thing brought back trauma from a childhood incident when I saw the chestbuster scene from ALIEN WHEN I WAS A LITTLE GIRL!" Weiss explained

"Tea, Hot Chocolate, Coffee, Tropical Punch?" Blake listed a bunch of drinks before Weiss took up the controller again

"You know which one" Weiss snapped

"Sure I'll get the vanilla and marshmallows" Blake said leaving.

"Thanks" Weiss said attacking them, while being a bit twitchy

"And by the way those things are called wights not Zombies"

Weiss could not believe it, she had just died but rather than respawning to the area she died in, she respawned where she first loaded the game without any of her new loot or XP

"What the heck? Why am I back here, does that mean I have to god through all that again?" she whined as she entered the space against the room again, only this time grabbing any loot she could before the fight broke out which was easier this time thanks to her buffing her character and making sure that the wights stayed dead this time

"Bony...bastards" she growled continuing on to check if she missed anything, after which she went into the next room which was crawling with the suckers which were harder to kill forcing her to using a health potions using her crossbow to get in a couple of headshots. After the last one had fallen Weiss notcied a bunch of yellow cracks in the wall

"What is that?" she asked as she inspected it in game revealing a secret chamber "Oh goodie Loot!" she squee

"Er, WoW player much?" Blake asked placing down a mug in front of the heiress

"No, never touched the stupid thing" Weiss grumbled taking a mouthful of the sweet and warm treat infront of her. Putting her mug down she entered the chamber and looked around smashing all the containers in there while grabbing the loot.

Once she moved finding herself outside with the rain pouring dwon Weiss looked around spotting more wights who charged at her, she buffed herself and started swinging her axe around, until she found a club and equipped it with a shield allowing her a better defence and greater movement; soon she leveled up and got an achievement for getting to level ten

"SWEET!" Weiss cheered as her scroll went off "Weiss here"  
>"Weiss, you've got a call from Winter" Ruby said<p>

"Thanks, I better get this" Weiss said accepting teh call

"Can I play for a bit" Blake asked

"Sure go ahead, just get to the next save point and then you can switch games" Weiss said

"Thanks" Blake smiled continuing to attack the enemies with her tonuge hanging out cutely


	5. Ninja Gaiden 3

"Ruby's out of the room so I may as well Blake smiled putting Ninja Gaiden San: Kamisori on ha, or as the English named it Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's edge. It was currently Blake's favourite game next to Thor God of Thunder, man did she have a crush on the actor who played Thor, heck even the smile of Loki's actor made her melt like she was being hugged by a kitten. Shaking her head she quickly found that either Yang or Weiss played a bit further on from when she retired, (she rage quit) and she now found herself not looking at dreary old London of the Earth but a dazzling city called Paris. She started the level and watched the cutscene which showed soldiers going into a beauty parlour

"That's different" Blake said confused until she saw the cup of tea and flower petals "Ayane's in this game...cool" she said as it showed Ayane getting a massage before some goons entered scaring the attendant, before the soldier vocalise what he saw while moving his gun down to Ayane's towel.

"How rude" Blake hissed "At least be a gentleman and wait for her to get dressed!" only for the soldier to be shanked by the purple kunoichi before Blake skipped the rest knowing how it was going to turn out

"Serves you right for interrupting her spa date" Blake said cutting up her foes with Ayane's twin butterfly swords. "But you guys had to go in there and just try and kill her while she was having a nice massage, then again I need one too if I had to deal with an evil organisation on a daily basis; oh wait never mind I do" Blake sighed as she finished her enemies and went off lost in the lights of Paris. She needed to get to a house of the other side of the map, but was stuck until she saw a section where she had to wall jump up there

"Not so hard I guess" Blake shrugged as she jumped off the roof she was on and glided down to the street below decapitating some poor foe using it to launch into some insane combo dealing massive amounts of damage to them and killing them quickly giving her both S ranking in time and health bonuses before running into teh next street where a rocket launcher was

"You have got to be kidding me" Blake said using her explosive kunai to take them out before sliding under the gap in the wall leading her into another fight with soldier who had rocket users standing on the roof which she deposed of with her kunai before flipping and comboing around with Ayane to kill the others.

After Blake had disposed of the soldiers, ninjas dropped in out of nowhere. This surprised Blake a bit, she blinked a couple of time before regaining thought

"Shit Black Spider Clan ninja where did they come from?" she asked going on teh defensive before using her combos to take them all out, and just as she was about to slice the last one's head off her scroll rang

"DAMNIT WHY NOW!" Blake shouted placing the controller down and picked up her scroll "Hello?" she asked

"Ah Miss Belladonna, I would like to see you in my office at once, this is about this morning duel with Mr Lark" Goodwitch said

"I'm on my way now miss" Blake said closing her scroll and using the Falcon save point in the game before turning everything off and leaving "This had better be god Sky otherwise I'm trying my lightning dust shadow clone on you" Blake said slamming the door shut and stomping away.


	6. Devil May Cry 4

"Ah that was fun" Yang said entering the dorm an removing the belly shirt styled jacket she out over top her cream top which hid her black shirt that was quiet revealing, after that she took off her twin belts and black boots being careful with her boots' bows kicking back she spotted Weiss' 360 out and shrugged

"Its been awhile since I played solo" Yang said walking over to Weiss' game collection "Let me see" Yang hummed flicking through until she spotted the 'D' named games "Hey why not one of the Devil may cry HD Collection" she said flicking to the page where it should have been, only to see a note about loaning it to Fox

"Damnit Fox, oh well I guess DMC4 is okay, at least it has the good Dante, not like DmC Devil May Cry, I mean that game was okay, but not the best" Yang said slotting in Devil May Cry 4 into the 360 and started it up.

"Wow looks like Weiss finished this game huh, so what mission will I pick?" Yang asked scrolling through the level select and selected a forest mission with Dante. she quickly got into the mission which was chasing after some dragon. The game was raining as Yang ran forward into a purple cloud warping her somewhere in the level, after the screen returned to normal she went into a tunnel and destroyed some pods with Dante's sword.

"Man, oh man would Ruby just love to get her hands on that sword" Yang muttered as she walked out of the tunnel into the rain again looking for a way into the castle all the way in the background. She found another portal which lead her back to the start of the mission, she confused her a bit as she did the loop again, this was before realising the gate was behind her, so she raced behind her and activate the gate

"that's better" she said inside a room that looked like something out of a palace garden, or in this case ruins.

She walked up to a circular bit in the bridge before jumping off where she was met by a few enemies, but not anything worth bragging about as she used basic gun and sword attacks to take them down, giving her hardly any style points

"And Dante is all about the style isn't he" Yang asked as she walked through the portal coming to a valley like place, jumping off the cliff into the valley below where she walked into a trap

"Okay that was stupid Yang" she said equipping Dante's kickboxing gear for a good fight hopefully. She was surrounded by three enemies that were tough to be making Yang switch back to Rebellion the massive sword to do some combo in tangent with her twin handguns ebony and ivory, she quickly got rid of the last one bringing down the barriers.

"Alright where to now?" she asked going straight ahead and opening that door. Which brought her to a dead end, so she back tracked which caused her to be ambushed by enemies, luckily she remembered she could switch attack styles to build up a combo. After all that she went an chose the right path, which brought her back to the top of her current area

"Well that sucks, only one option left and I don't have any idea where it will lead me" Yang said rolling her shoulders a bit "I guess I'm still a bit tense from training today" she winced rubbing her shoulders.

After entering a small plaza Yang was automatically attacked again, she time she chained together attacks and ended up defeating them quickly bringing down the barriers. Sighing she paused the game laid back and stretched to get out any kinks in her system; before just laying there looking up at the roof.

"When was the last time I played a game against someone?" she asked

"How about now?" Weiss asked appearing over her smiling

"How long have you been there?" Yang asked

"Since you lazed back, so how about it?" Weiss asked.

"Let me finish this level and I'll take you up on that" Ynag said sitting back up and played a bit more.


	7. Gears of war

"you're going down Weiss!" Yang shouted as she picked the human

"That may be so, but tell me when was the last you played Gears of war?" Weiss asked picking the alien "We'll do this map considering its on the smaller size" Weiss said setting it up the game for five minute round with the first to three wins.

"now remember each round is a kill, you got that?" Weiss asked as the game started,

"Sure thing" Yang said running out into the open while Weiss walked around the each, picking up a sniper rifle before a grenade bounce near her

"What the?" Weiss said making her character out of the way of the grenade before dodging gunfire from Yang "Where are you?" she asked switching her secondary weapon out for the grenade launcher when a whining was heard

"Don't tell me" Weiss said as Yang used the Chainsaw bayonet on her Lancer assault rifle to slice Weiss' character killing her and ending the round.

"Bullshit"

"I win round 1" Yang cheered

"Try that again I dare you" Weiss hissed

"you're on" Yang said as the next round started with Weiss running from her side of the map, picking up the sniper rifle and looked for Yang who was combat rolling with her assault rifle out before leaning against a car and peaked out, nearly getting her head blown off in the process

"WHOA!" Yang shouted pulling back in before peaking out again only to have the same thing happened "Nice try"

"Yes it is" Weiss said as her character threw a grenade which bounced behind the cover Yang was behind making Yang roll out of cover opening fire at where she assumed Weiss would be, only to be shot in the back of the head by Weiss who moved behind

"When did you?" Yang asked

"Not telling" Weiss smirked as the next round started "And go" she said scramble from her hiding spot

Yang quickly grabbed a grenade launcher and went off to kill Weiss, who had grabbed the sniper rifle and was aiming at Yang who was dodging each shot, that was when Weiss realised something

"QUIT SCREEN PEEKING!" the heiress roared

"Oh well it was fun while it lasted" Yang shrugged firing off a grenade, to which Weiss rolled out of the way of.

"Huh can't hit me" Weiss said switching to her assault rifle and fired back at Yang who took cover behind a car making Weiss go for her last grenade.

"Giving up hiding yet Yang?" Weiss asked

"Yep" Yang said using her chainsaw bayonet again to kill Weiss "I win"

"NO!" Weiss whimpered.

"All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces" Yang sang

"You know Mad World?" Weiss asked

"Yep, and I play it on the piano" Yang said

"Then why sing it now?"

"They use it in Gears of War 3" Yang said

"Really?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, I saw a vid of it, made me tear up" Yang explained "Even thinking about that song makes me a little bit sad"

"Oh okay" Weiss said "Want a hug?"

"Sure" Yang said pulling Weiss into a hug

"Gangway" Ruby said joining in the hug

"Dolt" Weiss chuckled


	8. Mario Kart 8 (for monty)

"Knock, Knock anybody home?" Coco asked knocking on team RWBY's dorm

"Come in" Weiss said from behind the closed door, Coco smiled as she walked in to see Weiss just brushing her hair while reading a light novel. "What's up?" she asked.

"I've got a couple of the others around in our team dorm for a Mario Kart night, you in?" Coco asked

"Sure why not" Weiss said placing her book down and following Coco "So what Mario Kart is it?"

"Mario Kart 8, and before you ask I've got Pyrrha and Scarlet with me, so adding us two in you'll get four enough for some split screen action" Coco said

"Nice" Weiss said as she got the dorm to Pyrrha waiting happily while Scarlet was busy spinning on a chair

"Bored now, really really bored now" Scarlet said

"Okay I'm here" Coco said walking in with Weiss

"FINALLY!" Scarlet as Coco gave the controllers to the other while she used the WiiU pad

"Pick your character and vehicles people" Coco announced "And don't worry I've unlocked them all and have the DLC ones they've released

"Okay I'll think I'll do Rosalina with hm, the Sport's bike, Crimson slim wheels and Gold Glider" Weiss said

"Interesting pick, but I havea go Mario with his B-Dasher, GLA Tires and Cloud Glider" Scarlet said

"We then I have to have the cutie pie that is Yoshi, with the Yoshi Bike, slim tires and the Parafoil" Pyrrha smiled.

"I'll go with Link and his vehicle, The Master Cycle, Triforce Tires and Hyrule Kite, so four players one track each, starting with my pick" Coco said picking Royal Raceway

"Ready GO!"

The race started with Weiss taking the lead thanks to the '2' boost and started to drift around the corners while dodging the red shell Scarlet threw at her, she smirked before seeing Coco glowing rainbow

"Shit you got a star didn't you?" Weiss asked as she bowled over Pyrrha's Yoshi on the jump making her going into the water below as the race AI picked her up, but now she was forth

"Sorry Pyrrha" Coco laughed as she came up upon Weiss on the second lap and got a boomerang plant throwing to try and hit Weiss, only to ctach a green shell to the face

"How does that taste Coco?" Weiss said as she crossed the finishing line for the third lap

"COMING THROUGH!" Scarlet shouted using a bullet bill to deflect Coco

"HEY I HAD HER YOU RED PRICK!" Coco snapped

"Oh look" Pyrrha said using her item "A blue shell" this made Weiss freeze

"Crap" she said as Pyrrha's blue shell connected with her kart "Damn it I was almost there!" she cried

"Boo hoo princess, because I win!" Scarlet said with Weiss coming second, Coco third and Pyrrha last

"Sorry Pyrrha" Coco said "Never mind, because it's my pick" Pyrrha said going with Moo Moo meadows.

"Oh another N64 classic, do you guys remember that game?" Scarlet asked as the four players lined up

"That was Moo Moo farms this is Moo-Moo meadows" Pyrrha said as the race began with Weiss and Coco getting the boost from the start, it was a simple race with bananas and shells flying everywhere. Scarlet stumbled upon a golden mushroom and got a massive boost from that, only to run into a fake item box hidden amongst the others by Pyrrha on the previous lap.

"Damn amazon!"

"I know, and oh look you won't win" Pyrrha smiled.

"Why not?" Scarlet asked as Coco red shelled him making it so Weiss could win

"FOUR POINTS" Weiss shouted being her score up to seven

"Three for me" Coco said having five points now

"Two and second place" Scarlet said with 6 points

"One for me" Pyrrha said seeing her total score of two

"Okay guys considering we have homework to do, how about we make this the last track?" Weiss said

"Sure, why not, yeah" the other three said

"Why so grumpy Scarlet?" Coco asked.

NO reason, I hate freaking homework" Scarlet groaned

"Anyway I've got the best track to finish on: Rainbow Road" Weiss said

"Which version?" Scarlet asked

"N64 one, it will be quicker" Weis replied

"Sure it will" Scarlet said

The race began and it was a furious one

"This is fast and furious racing" Coco said

"Stop Yanging around with Yang will you?" Scarlet asked smiling as he nudged the host of the game as they got onto the glider section

"Hey!" Coco laughed as she sent a shot from her fire flower at Pyrrha who was in second "SHIT Sorry Pyrrha" she said

"That's alright because now you can eat this" Pyrrha said launching a boomerang plant at Coco that hit who twice while she was in mid air

"Nice shot

"HOI!" Scarlet said as they noticed Weiss a long way out in front

"GO Link!"

"Come on Yoshi"

"Letsa go a Mario" Scarlet said

"Worse impression ever" Weiss said drifiting around a corner dodging a green shell

A coupel of minutes later Pyrrha jumped up and down excited

"I Got second!" the redhead cheered  
>"Third" Scarlet said<p>

"Last" Coco moaned

"First, so that means I Weiss Schnee Wins!" Weiss laughed

"Oh well, next time we'll get you!" Scarlet laughed getting up before helping the girls up

"Now I suggest we do our homework together" Coco said

"I like the sound of that" Pyrrha said walking out with her friends.

Before they left however a frazzled Velvet ran in

"Vel, what's wrong?" Coco asked

"I just found another one of those alternate reality versions of us, and this one was terrifying"

"How bad?" Weiss asked

"You were a shark plushie and sorbet loving Tsunadere in a relationship with Ruby, but worse of all; according to this realities' versions of Yang and Blake both of whom are obsessed with Manliness and antics; you can't play video games for shit!" Velvet exclaimed

"I'm a crappy gamer, how bad?" Weiss asked

"She broke Mario Kart into not respawning her and she couldn't take down a Cranidos with Pipulp!"  
>"My word" Pyrrha gasped<p>

"WHAT THE HECK! SHE LOST TO A ROCK TYPE POKÉMON WITH A WATER TYPE! HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN!" Weiss shouted

"NO idea" Velvet said as she saw Weis stomping off "Where are you going?"  
>"To give her a idiot's guide to gaming!"<p>

"Okay have fun" Coco lamented.

* * *

><p>32/15 I'm posting this in order for the RWBY to have something to cheer them up in this shocking and sad time. Now I know that it is not much but I post this now to help everyone with the passing of Monty Oum on the first, I'm not going to lie, I'm tearing up while writing this; and heck when the make more RWBY my heart will sink because I met him for a couple of days during Supanova; he may be gone like many famous people of the past but will that mean we forget them NO!

Anyway this chapter was inspired by ElfCollaborator's Weiss Reacts to Weiss the Gamer. So if you need more laughs go and see him; Heck go find someone you love right now and give the hug, that will make you feel better

So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside


	9. Force Unleashed

"Okay so Sci-fi today, and I think I'll pick a Star Wars game, since the hype of the Force awakens, may as well play teh Force Unleashed. Too bad the mouse stripped it of its canonical setting, it was a good game" Weiss said as she waited for it. "How far into it was I?" she asked "Still hunting Jedi I think" so once she loaded the level she looked at the objectives.

"Shaak Ti, huh so third level huh. Man I mustn't have played this in a long time. So who are they?" she asked as the game showed her some aliens.

"Not good" She said charging into battle while swinging her lightsaber

Weiss made good use of her skills once she looked over the techniques, she used force lightning to make her enemies into grenades, moved them around with the force and slashed them up with her sabre, things were awesome in the game. She also couldn't wait to unlock sabre throw a technique that wasn't used much in the movies, but who cares wave after wave she mowed down with her unstable red light sabre.

"I almost feel sorry for them, well almost. After all if they didn't hide the Jedi then they wouldn't be losing their lives." Weiss said as she smugly attacked the next shaman giving the warriors a buff. Only to die after being surrounded

"Damn assholes" Weiss said maybe she would use this time to see if she could wear the Sith robe, but thought against it as she didn't knwo where the last auto-save was so she went again against the Felucian warriors.

After that fight Weiss could continue on after getting some holocron unlocks before continuing down a tunnel which lead her to an area that was a sight of a major conflict in the Clone wars. But after killing the Shaman, warriors and Chieftain Weiss entered the abyss as the game told her too. When she did she was met with a Rancor

"Weren't those things in Return of the Jedi?" Weiss asked as she entered combat with it to try and take it down while flinging Felcuian warriors around the arena, luckily she found a Damage buff Holocron to help her damage the rancor which led to a QTE to defeat the beast

"That was nuts" she said finishing off the other warriors. She went down the next path wondering what her loud teammates were doing

"MY bet is arguing over what was stupid in the trailer for the Force Awakens; which in my opinion was the new look for the Storm troopers" Weiss mutter before seeing the next fight "  
>Time for some fun"<p>

A while later after running around tunnels she came to a large wide open space filled with warriors, Holocrons and Rancors.

"I have a bad feeling about this as she got the red sith holocron to give her a health draining buff to sap health out of the warriors while she dealt with the Rancors after jumping to grab the Holocrons which held force power orbs for upgrading her power while dodging the Rancors.

"Here eat this!" Weiss said slaying one Rancor in the QTE leaving her with two.

"Next!" she said getting rid of the grey one's rider before getting slice happy with the Rancor bringing it down the same way

"That third one's going to be tricky" Weiss said as she started to attack the third and purple Rancor when suddenly

Yang Blake and Ruby came back into the dorms bitching about the new Star wars trailer while Weiss was defeating teh third Rancor

"That lightsabre looks stupid." Yang growled

"The whole thing is probably going to be stupid" Blake cried

"The droid looked cute" Ruby said

"Yeah it did, but seriously" Blake said

"Seriously what! The new Lightsabre looks more like the inspiration for the lightsabre, its set 30 years after the original mean there are going to be some changes, and besides one thing it will be nothing like the mess of The Phantom Menace"

"And that is?" Yang asked

"First off, does it have Jar-Jar Binks, no, I don't think so. Plus I think the Storm trooper helmets look weird" Weiss said

"Those are you're only gripe?" Yang asked.

"Yes and shut up and let me kill this thing" Weiss said

"There you go" Blake said killing it for her

"Thank you" Weiss said taking back the controller before sitting down to continue playing while discussing Star Wars with her friends.


	10. cosplay special

"Hurry up guys!" Ruby said as she pulled on her pleated skirt and checkered boots.

"Easy Marie" Weiss said adjusting her white hair before pulling on a silver breastplate

"And who are you suppose to be?" Blake asked adjusting her fluro green wig as she adjusted her C.C. Black Knight dress Cosplay

"I am cosplaying at Jeanne d'Arc from the anime Hidan no Aria" Weiss said pulling on her silver boots before doing up the laces hidden under a knee guards

"That anime, why that one" Yang asked adjust a tube top with a lightning bolt cut out in it and smoothing out her black leather pants

"I agree, plus her Durandal armour is certainly more tricky to get on and off, unlike her Butei school uniform" Blake said picking up a plush Cheese-kun and slice of seafood pizza

"These ones came with shorts under the skirt, plus it carries over the winter theme. Winter, she's going to be oh I can't wait to see my sister" Weiss cheered "Wait who's Yang supposed to be?"

"Simple, I'm Trisha" Yang said sliding on a pair of shades and connected a massive Grimm looking rounded edge sword on her back

"Wow you even got a copy of Sparta!" Ruby cheered picking up her bag to complete the look of her Marie Cosplay.

Outside their dorm room Team JNPR waited for RWBY, Jaune tugged at the red scarf he wore for hi cosplay, the two teams decided to surprise each other this time around for teh annual Beacon Costume Day; a day where the students can cosplay as a reward for their hard work and dedication to the path they chose. Plus it didn't hurt that some of teh teachers joined in.

"Man what's taking so long?" Jaune asked looking at the claw gauntlet on his right hand and the shoulder guard

"I think you look quite handsome as Cloud Strife" Pyrrha said adjusting her bracelets

"So we have Black Widow and Nightwing on the same team pretty cool" Nora said adjusting her Lilith cosplay.

"It is a bit weird" Pyrrha said acting like the Black Widow.

"I agree" Ren said twirling a kali stick broadly as Team RWBY walked out of their dorm

"Nice selection, we have; Marie from Persona 4, Jeanne d'Arc, C.C. and Trisha I'm guessing" PYrrha said

"Yep, nice guess and let me see we have: Cloud Strife, Lilith, Black Widow and Nightwing" Yang said

"Nice got them all. Now shall we?" Jaune asked as they went to the main hall.

"Geez, can they get here any later?" Sun asked "These pants are itchy"

"Then why did pick that character?" Neptune asked

"It was the only costume the shop had left. Man I wish this thing had room for my tail" the Faunus whined

"Whatever, at least your wearing pants; I'm wearing a stupid dress"

"Those are special robes wore by samurai my friend" Sage said

"And who are you supposed to be?" Scarlet asked

"Simple I am the Black Panther" Sage said dressed up in a militaristic suit with a panther-like mask over his head. "What I don't get is what Neptune came dress as"

"I'm Aquaman" Neptuen smiled

"Not bad" Blake said walking up to team SSSN

"Wow, Sting Eucliff, Renji Abarai, Aquaman and the Black Panther am I correct?" Blake asked walking to them.

"Yep" Sun said walking in with teams RWBY and JNPR. They saw all of the students dressed up in costumes. And up on stage dressed up in a wizard outfit was Prof Ozpin

"Welcome to the annual Beacon Costume day, today you'll have the ability to mingle and interact with any and all students with no classes and tonight we will hand out awards for different criteria, of course the teachers will not be legible to compete; but they are able to interact with the students as they please, now enjoy" Ozpin said as he and Goodwitch walked off

"Man that is so wrong" Yang said

"Says the girl with a lightning bolt cut out of her tube top " Blake said walking off while holding Cheese-kun

"Another pizza already?" Weiss asked

"I only had a slice before, besides it fits with my character" Blake said acting like C.C.

"Come on I want to see CFVY and CRDL's costumes before tonight" Yang said walking off while swaying her hips.

"That ain't happening" Scarlet said hefting a giant sword

"Sure thing Renji"

"Man this thing's stuffy! Remind me again why I had to be a Ursa?"

"You lost the straws man" Sky said adjusting his tie

"Shut up! you look nothing like James Bond!  
>"The name's Lark, Sky Lark"<p>

"I'll give you one of these" Russel said showing a thumbs down "And one of these" he said flipping the bird to Sky who just ignored them and went to flirt with some girl dressed up as Nagisa Furukawa

"Well I think you look rather cuddly" Velvet said showing up in the most unexpected costume freezing the Bear and Bond as a person dressed up as Deathstroke came up to them

"G'Day mates, who's ready for termination?" Dove asked in his true voice shocking Velvet

"STRUTH! Dove are you an Australis like me"

"Too right Vels" Dove said blushing through his Deathstroke mask before going bug eye "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Oh this, well mate I'm dressed as Haruhi Suzumiya, the bunnygirl version"

"WHY?" RDL asked

"It's easier to cosplay as her bunnygirl outfit then her regular one" Velvet said

"What the heck?" a voice asked making the three turn

Behind the group was Agent Venom who looked at Velvet before coming up to her and hugging her softly

"Cardin, I thought you were coming as Sherlock" Velvet said making the others relax a bit

"Well I thought this would be cooler, and you would be less, alluring" Cardin said

"I have to admit you two do look good together" Coco said walking up with Yatsuhashi and Fox

"Nice costumes" Cardin said

"Thank you" Coco said showing off her female Commander Sheppard cosplay

"What she said" Fox said being Connor Kenway

"Arigato" Yatsuhashi said wearing a black armoured version of the Daredevil said

"Hey I got an idea, Dove said "But we're going to need Ren, Neptune, Sage and Pyrrha for this idea" he said

"Okay, I'll go get them" Coco said.

Soon Ren, Pyrrha, Neptune, Sage, Cardin and Dove all gathered around a corner of Beacon with Coco holding her scroll up as Yatsuhashi, Sage, Cardin and Pyrrha took one poses while Dove, Neptune and Ren did the same making it look like Marvel vs. DC

"And there" Coco said "Next scene" she said as Ren and Dove now stood back to with Yatsuhashi attacking Ren while Sage was in a lunge position to attack Dove while Pyrrha was in mid flip dodging Neptune's trident.

"Perfect shot" Coco said as they grouped together being friendly

"May we join in?" Ozpin as Dr Strange asked with Port being Volstagg

"Sure" Coco said as the two teachers walked into the frame

"Say comics" Coco instructed

"COMICS" they shouted smiling.

Jaune was strolling around holding his replica bandaged Buster Sword while hiding his face beneath his scarf when he saw something that made his eyebrows shoot up

"WHAT THE HECK!" Jaune shouted as he saw his oldest sister Verde dressed in a white swimsuit with the sides and front missing exposing her stomach and the bottom half of her chest. She also had white gloves that went from mid bicep down and high heeled thigh length boots. Jaune knew his sister was a fan of Neptunia, but he didn't think she would dress up as the most fanservicey character.

"VERDE!" he shouted out running over to her

"Oh hello Jaune" Verde said wrapping her arms him, smashing his face into her chest "What's the matter little brother"

"What you're doing! I mean you couldn't have picked a skimpier costume!" Jaune shouted

"Witchblade" Verde said crossing her arms under her chest

"Touché" Jaune said "But could you at lease cover up!" Jaune shouted

"OH dear don't you find me appealing?" Verde asked swishing the green wig she wore

"I'm your brother; I'm not supposed to, well at least not in that way" Jaune said blushing behind his scarf

"It's okay Little bro I know" Verde said picking up a green cloak and wrapped it around her "I'll find a better costume"

"Don't; just don't go flirting a whole lot okay?" Jaune hugging Verde again

"Sure thing little bro" Verde said smiling as she and Jaune hugged each other as Coco took their photo.

"Thanks Coco" Jaune said

_"If I'll, you show me how to love  
>I'll show how to live<br>Bukiyou na distance  
>Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile<br>Sakura iro somete" _

"Wow I didn't know that Ruby could sing like that" Weiss said

"Yeah she could but it seems that she needs the right music to do so" Yang said

"Still its impressive" Weiss said

"Yeah" Yang said before noticing a FMA cosplayer "Cool Lust cosplayer

"Lust cosplayer, no one here is cosplaying as Lust unless." Weiss said

"CINDER!" the two said drawing their 'weapons' and turned to face Cinder who just smirked as Coco, Jauen and Verde came up all brandishing their cosplay weapons

"Do you really think you could beat a Homunculus?" Cinder asked acting as Lust from the anime.

"Yeah, why else would we have all these weapons pointed at you?" Yang asked as Ruby came holding Persona cards. Verde pressed her spear into Cinder's throat. Everyone was ready for a fight, hat they weren't ready for was somebody dressed up at Sonic the Hedgehog standing behind them slurping a cup of coffee somehow.

"Um, you joining in?" Yang asked puzzled.

"Carry on" a muffled voice said

"Prof Oobleck?" Verde asked.

"That's right; this time **I** lost the bet. Stupid furry costumes" Oobleck said continuing to drink his coffee.

"Well that was random" Yang said

"No kidding" Weiss said before turning back to Cinder who was smirking at them

"Oh yeah you" Yang said as everyone resumed their pose, only for Ozpin to take a photo fo Trisha, Marie, Jeanne, Cloud, Verde and Sheppard facing off against Lust. The stareoff continued for a moment before they all stopped and Ruby hugged Cinder  
>"Hey Aunt Cin" Ruby said<p>

"Hello Ruby, Yang. I heard Briar was in town" Cinder said hugging her niece back

"She was, but she had to track down mum" Yang said

"That's a shame" Cinder said

"Can we please use your real name?" Ruby asked unsure of herself.

"Cinder is my real name now." Cinder said.

"Let it go, let it go can't hold it back anymore!" a voice sang out

"I don't care what they're going to say let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway"

"Winter?" Weiss asked

"Hey Wei, it's so good to see you" Winter said showing up looking like Elsa from Frozen hugging Weiss

"You don't know how happy I am to see you again Win" Weiss said smiling

"I know sis, I know" Winter said smiling as well.

That night everyone gathered in the great hall. The united team as the combination of RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, SSSN and CFVY had been called gather in a corner with Winter, Team VRDN and Cinder all of them were smiling and laughing at the photos Coco took that day before uploading them to the school's cloud server. Velvet smiled at the photo of her and Cardin together. The next one was the group photo which had Weiss and Winter standing back to back in the centre on next to them was Dove and Pyrrha pointing guns at each other. Team SSSN next to Dove while Ren and Nora took next to Pyrrha all doing action poses. Jaune was protecting Verde from Cinder and Yang who were attack from their position behind SSSN while Yatushashi stood behind the Schnee sisters holding out his billy club while Fox was miming attacking Russel. on the ends were Cardin and Sky glaring at eachother while aiming at the ground. Blake knelt in front of the Schnee sisters in a prayer pose while Velvet and Ruby were behind Yatsuhashi singing into cordless mics.

That day was a great success at letting the students hair down and lowering the stress leves. Blake won best female cosplayer, Jaune won best male Cosplayer, Oobleck won best teacher costume and Russel got best furry.


	11. Battleship

"I. Am. So. Bored" Weiss groaned as she was with her family who was visiting, Fiona and Winter went out shopping and her grandfather Laufey wasn't around because of her uncle Loki Schnee. No matter what Loki did Weiss always felt uncomfortable around him, like he was some kind of frozen snake coiling to strike and inject his deadly poison in to her.

"So why not play a game?" Geist asked walking in with a tray of hot chocolate in one hand and in the other some kind of device looking thing

"But I don't have any of my video games here" Weiss said

"I wasn't talking about the video kind" Geist said setting what was in his hands down on the coffee table in front of them.

"What's this?" Weiss asked confused

"This Weiss, is Battleship. A board game, the kind I use to play with your aunt" Geist said smiling sadly

"I understand, she was a brave soul, so how do we play?" Weiss replied putting on her glasses.

After explaining the game Geist and Weiss set up their game boards as they chatted about general things mainly Weiss' schooling

"Okay so we've set everything up what now?" Weiss asked

"We use the grid to find where the other person has placed their ships on the grid. Ready to play?"

"Okay, um E5?"

"Miss, G6" Geist countered

"Hit, H1" "Miss G5" "Miss, E4 "Hit G7" "Hit E8" "Miss B6" The par played spending quality game together.

This was the first time since the Doomers incident that the two interacted, the last family member she interacted with was Winter at the costume party Beacon had

"So I heard that Wi9nter visited Beacon" Geist said "B4"

"Yeah she came for a costume party, I think she wants to attend" Weiss said before smiling "Miss, E3"

"Hit" Geist said before looking at Weiss

"Say it" Weiss smirked

"You sunk my battleship"

"YES!" Weiss cheered

"Not bvad, now judging by what I'm looking at E1" Geist smirked raising an eyebrow

"Hit" Weiss said "And you sunk my Aircraft carrier" she sighed

"Relax, you're doing well for you first time even playing this" Geist said

"Thanks dad" Weiss smiled

"Oh a classic I see" a voice said making Geist and Weiss jump up.

Standing there in a silver suit with ice blue trim was Laufey Schnee the patriarch

"Father"

"Grandfather"

"what's this, hostility something I dread to see from my family. But I suppose its earned for what has happened" Laufey said sadly before departing

"Go" Weiss said "I'll pack up

"Not yet, besides if I have to go, we should both go" Geist said "F5"

"Miss H5"

"Hit" Geist smiled as he spent time with his daughter.

Unaware to them was Laufey watching them

"Laufey, is everything okay?" Fiona asked

"Yes, after a long period of darkness I finally see how things are light" he said walking off while smiling.

"Okay then" Fiona was confused before looking to see what the patriarch was viewing.


	12. Ghostbusters

"Please play a spooky game Weiss" Ruby said jumping up and down, "Please!"

"No Ruby I keep telling you I don't do spooky games!" Weiss snapped.

"Just play something spooky already, Ruby's just going to keep annoying you until you do" Yang sighed before leaving "I have to help Blake with a thing"

"Don't leave me here with Ruby please" Weiss begged

"Not a ghost of a chance, especially around a begging Ruby" Yang said disappearing unaware those words sparked something in Weiss.

"Okay Ruby I've got something I can play" she smiled before walking over to her game collection and pulling out the game she hadn't played in ages. "Who you gonna call"

"GHSOTBUSTERS!" Ruby shouted.

"I have to admit it's been awhile since I played this" Weiss said

"It suck how you don't have all your gadgets from the final level here" Ruby said hugging a ghost plushie she nicked from Blake's bed Weiss picked the third checkpoint on the hotel level, Weiss usually hated doing the tutorial levels again, but she needed to remember thje controls and everything else she needed to play, of course was humming the theme song to it.

"Man this movie franchise is older than us" Ruby said as Weiss used the PK meter to try and find Slimer's trial when she had to go and help the other member of her team out.

"I always hated it when they faint" Weiss grumbled helping her teammate up

"But don't they do the same for you?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah they do, come on we have to go" Weiss said continuing on with the hunter for Slimer, or as the character of Peter said 'The mutated Stumboli' however she was called down to the lobby for help with the green booger ghost.

"Okay Weiss listen to the characters and forget Slimer grab the red ones" Ruby said as Weiss was wrangling some ghost into the trap

"What do you think I am doing?" Weiss asked

"Not helping that's what" Ruby said

"You want to do this?" Weiss asked

"Nope, you're doing a bang up job, damaging the hotel and everything" Ruby said earning her a glare from Weiss.

Weiss flung herself into the battle with the bellhop ghosts trying to trap them, while the AI tried to get Slimer into a trap, which really didn't work considering that they all flew off, with Slimer and of course the ghost knocked into her before flying off.

"Piece of shit" she mumbled as they made her find where the ghost was hiding by going through the kitchens, which had black slime on the walls.

"Try clearing it away with the proton stream" Ruby said as Weiss did that doing nothing but damaging the wall. She eventually got into the area where Slimer was

"Go time you piece of sludge" Weiss said firing her weapon at him while the ghostbuster with her Peter helped, while this was going on Slimner was eating a lavish looking cake. Weiss tried to blast him out of a table, only to destroy it and make the tablecloth vanish

"Wow, glad that didn't happen at the dance" Ruby said

"Yeah, now hush" Weiss said as she had Slimer on the ropes, deploying the trap. After a couple of minutes fighting the green snotball Weiss had trapped Slimer

"YES!" the two girls cheered as Yang and Blake came in, Yang looking out of breath "Is everything okay?"

"Ruby, they were reports of a white cloaked figure near here, Ruby it has to be mum!" Yang said excitedly

"What here, how long ago?"

"A couple of days ago, the Forest Temple" Yang said grabbing her weapons as the two sisters took off.

That was random" Weiss said stretching

"I know, those two were always energetic" a voice said making the two hunters look at the widow where a woman who look like a mix of Lightning from Lightning Returns fused with Ruby

"No way" the two gasp.

"And no one will ever believe you" Summer said disappeared into a pile of white petals

"That was Summer" Blake said

"I know" Weiss replied

"That was their mother"

"I know" Weiss replied again

"They're not going to believe us are they?"

"Nope" Weiss said


End file.
